1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tool turret for machine tools with driven tools, the turret plate of the tool turret being arranged at a turret shaft, which is rotatably supported in the revolver housing, and the turret plate can be brought into and secured in different rotational angle positions in which the respective tool is coupled with a drive shaft, wherein a gear unit is provided at the turret housing at the side remote of the turret plate, which gear unit is drivable by a motor and comprises a toothed wheel which is rotatably supported coaxially relative to the turret shaft and, on one hand, can be connected with the turret shaft so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it by means of a switchable coupling and, on the other hand, communicates with a pinion of the drive shaft for the tools by means of a subsequently arranged intermediate toothed wheel driving the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known tool turret of this kind (DE-PS 37 30 561), the possibility is provided to drive the turret plate or the tool, as desired, on the basis of a motor; but there is no possibility of driving the tools at different speeds. This possibility is provided in principle in another tool turret (DE-OS 16 02 902), but separate drive motors and separate gear trains, which increase the expenditure on construction and the space requirement, are necessary for this purpose.